


ghost in your arms

by bananamhlk



Series: ghosting (dead tommyinnit AU) [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enjoy!, Family Reunion, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Other, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sbi is a family, Sleepy bois, Tommy cries, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), fuck physics, i think idk, kind of, not much has happened yet so i don't have much to tag, quite a bit, this ones a bit sadder boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamhlk/pseuds/bananamhlk
Summary: Phil and Technoblade come to visit the new ghost of Tommy.
Series: ghosting (dead tommyinnit AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044546
Comments: 23
Kudos: 992





	ghost in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> here we go boys !!! part two in the series !! this ones a bit more sad than the first i think so buckle up!
> 
> this doesn't entirely tie in with the current plot on the smp, like you can imagine the things that are taking place happened before this if you'd like ^-^
> 
> also i really loved enjoying see all your feedback on the first part !! AND the theories?? holy shit i was not expecting that! you've given me so much support i was literally in shock !!! thank you everybody for reading! i hope you enjoy this part and the ones to come next :)
> 
> also in my head ghosts and people can interact and touch each other (like they literally have done that irl) so ... do that with you will i am just dropping hints i suppose. HAVE A GOOD READ!

The news of Tommy’s death spreads like wildfire amongst the SMP. Nobody had been expecting it, not that anybody was really paying attention to him that much anyways. (Other than his brother Wil, of course.)

When the news that Tommy didn’t remember Tubbo came along with it, people were quick to arrive to L’Manberg within the next day and see the young ghost for themselves. It was strange, really. Ghostbur remembered a lot when he came back. His friends, his family. So how come Tommy couldn’t remember his best friend? The one he put so much trust into for so long? The one that was by his side for almost his entire life?

"Hey Toms," Wilbur says, sitting on the grass next to Tommy. They haven't left L'Manberg.

"Hm?" Tommy hums, picking at the grass and pulling it out of the ground. The two had been here for a while, meeting with others and reintroducing Tommy to the people. 

"Do you remember Phil? Or Technoblade?" 

Tommy tilts his head ever so slightly. Thats one his new mannerisms, Wilbur has noticed. 

“Phil… Philza and Tech- Technoblade?” Tommy asks in response, his fingers not once stopping their picking at the grass. Improvement.

“Yes! Yes Tommy! Do you know who they are to you? What they mean to you?” Wilbur asks suddenly, standing up from his spot. Tommy flinches away slightly (but still noticeably) and pulls his hand into himself, staring up at his older brother. 

He was so timid. 

“U-Uh,” Tommy stutters out, a wave of emotions flowing over his body. Tears form at the corner of his eyes, and are soon falling down his pale cheeks. “It’s too hard to remember.” He chokes out, crying harder and harder. “Why do I feel this way, Wilbur?”

Oh. Oh no. 

"Every time you ask me questions, I just want to cry but I have no idea why! It just- it just hurts." Tommy cries, throwing his head back, the tears continuing to flow down his face and fall into the grass.

"Oh, Toms, I promise you it'll be okay. You always have me, as well as all of your new friends! I'm sorry you aren't happy," Wilbur comforts, pulling Tommy into a hug. Everything was entirely different. 

Footsteps alert the pair, and Wilbur looks to see Fundy approaching. 

"Fundy! My son, look! It's Tommy!" Wilbur exclaims, hugging the ghost of Tommy tighter.

"Hey Wil, and… Tommy.." Fundy says. He knew Tommy was a ghost, most of them did now, (news spreads quite fast), however he had yet to see the youngest in person. "..I think this is a bad time, but Phil and Techno are here to see, uh, Tommy." 

Why is it always Phil and Techno.

"We were just talking about them! I know you're quite sad Toms, but maybe seeing them for yourself will help you feel better!" Wilbur says rather excitedly, standing up and pulling Tommy up along with him. "Lead the way, Fundy!"

Fundy takes the two to one of the platforms above the crater below L'Manberg, and there standing in front of Tommy is a man with pink hair and another with blonde. 

"Phil, Techno, Tommy's here." Fundy shouts, a few feet away from the pair. They turn around immediately, a look of concern coming across their faces. 

"Tommy!" Phil yells out, running up to him and immediately hugging him. 

Tommy felt his emotions amplify, and flung his arms around the older man. He started shaking, holding Phil tight and sobbing.

"P-Phil, dad." Tommy chokes out, digging his face into his father figure's shoulder. He remembers. He remembers! 

"I'm so sorry Tommy," Phil whispers to him, pulling back for a moment to get a good look at Tommy's face. His skin was such a pale grey, and his eyes once a bright, vibrant blue were so dull they've almost turned white. His blonde hair is multiple shades lighter than it was when he was alive, almost looking white as well but still holding that tint of color. Phil puts a hand on the top of Tommy's head, and gives a soft smile to the boy. "I'm sorry I didn't pay more attention to you." 

Tommy wipes his eyes and sniffles, "It's okay. You're here now and I remember you." 

Phil hugs Tommy close on more time, before he steps away and Technoblade steps up. 

"Tommy…" he says, something that sounds like guilt or regret laced into his voice. 

"You… you are Wil's brother? My brother?" Tommy asks, tilting his head (quite like a confused puppy) and tapping his pointer finger against his chin. 

"Yeah, I'm Wilbur's brother. Yours too." Techno answers, his voice awfully quiet and full of pain.

"Why do you sound so sad, Techie?"

Techno freezes in his spot, as does Phil. Wilbur seems to understand as well.

Tommy hasn't called him 'Techie' in years. He was maybe six the last time he said it, but he doesn't know that.

"I just missed you, Tommy. I missed you a lot." Techno smiles, his voice awfully shakey. Tommy can tell his brother regrets something, but he doesn't know what. He doesn't want to push him either. "We haven't talked in a long time, you and I. Been a few months actually, maybe we could spend some time together? After you're… situated..?" 

"I don't need to get situated, Techie! We can hang out whenever! You will have to catch me up on a lot of things though, I don't really remember much of anything… Wilbur says that I should, but I only remember you and our dad, and my friend Ranboo!" Tommy smiles brightly at Techno, his pale eyes seemingly lighting up. Ghosts could strangely show a lot of emotion. 

"Maybe we can do things that could help you remember, like things we did when you lot were younger?" Phil questions from the side. 

"That's not a good idea, Phil." Wilbur says, just watching the reunion of his family members. "Tommy… I don't think Tommy can really handle trying to remember things."

"Yeah, he looked real distraught when I went to go fetch him and Ghostbur over here for you guys," Fundy pipes in, crossing his arms and leaning against one of the booths on the platform. 

"I'd really like to remember, but it… it hurts me. A lot." Tommy adds in, his voice gradually getting quieter and quieter. 

"Hurts you? What do you mean it hurts you?"

"It makes… well, I know I'm dead but it makes my heart hurt. Makes me cry lots and lots and lots, makes my chest hurt and where my lungs are, just hurts me all over. Makes me feel really sad and makes my body shake." Tommy explains, wringing his hands together and looking down to the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Thomas, there's no need to be sorry. You can't control that." Phil rushes in, getting closer and putting his hands on the ghost boy's shoulders. It hurts to see the younger act this way. 

Maybe if their family just paid a bit more attention they would've caught him at the right moment.

Tommy nods silently, not knowing what to say next. 

"Well, this is a lovely family reunion." Fundy jokes taking away from the tension of the situation. The others chuckle a bit, and Tommy just smiles. The group is silent for a couple of seconds.

"Does Dream know Tommy's dead?" Techno asks out of the blue.

"You know what, I don't think he knows yet. I haven't really seen him recently." Phil answers. They all knew the boy was in exile when he died, and that Dream went to go sss him each day. "Maybe he's looking for Tommy around the Logstedshire area? Someone should probably get around to telling him Toms is here as a ghost." 

"He'll figure it out eventually." Techno shrugs, shifting his feet. "Can we actually go off and spend time with Tommy now, though?" 

"Ohh, you're such a caring brother. You down to go do something right now, Tommy?" Phil chuckles, smiling at the young boy. 

"Yeah! I think that'd be fun!" Tommy exclaims, jumping slightly excitedly on his toes.

Fundy bids the group farewell, saying he has somebody else to talk to. Phil, Techno, Wilbur and Tommy gather up and begin to walk together, off to make a new memory for the young ghost boy.

**Author's Note:**

> once again thank u all for the support :)
> 
> don't know when part 3 will be up since i'm leaving for vacation in 2 days but i'm aiming for it to be up before christmas !! (or maybe on it? hmm..) and it's going to be a bit different than this part and the previous one. i hope u enjoyed !
> 
> u can contact me here if you need !  
> twt ; spidertsuki  
> discord ; lolozie#7980
> 
> love u guys so much :) once again thank you so much for all the support. seeing all ur comments and theories are amazing. i hope you really enjoyed this part, i struggled a bit with it. see u soon !!!!


End file.
